


How To Bring Back Your Dragon

by Luya



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, HTTYD3 continuation, HTTYD4, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, OCs Included, dob, httyd2, made up name for light fury & kids, made up names for hiccstrid kids, may add, rtte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: It’s been 10 years since Hiccup and Astrid’s kids, Theo and Hailey, first met Toothless and his family. Ever since then visits to the Hidden World have been more frequent.Berkians have been keeping the secret of dragons for years, until on one meeting with Toothless, Light and their kids, the Furies aren’t where they’re supposed to be.





	How To Bring Back Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent I am sorry

The dagger hit the target perfectly. Theo screwed up his eyes, turning them onto his sister, who was standing there with a smug look about her, arms folded.

”I thought you weren’t good at knife throwing?” Theo mumbled as he approached her, handing her another dagger hilt-first.

”That was two years ago. Mam has taught me some stuff since then.” Hailey shrugged, seeming as if special training from Astrid was nothing to be worried about. Hailey had lost interest in Hiccup’s stories about dragons years ago, and instead had taken after her mother. Theo was in no way as scrawny as his dad was - however, he was obsessed with the Fury family and their history with the chief of Berk.

Rolling his eyes, Theo turned his back to pick up a bow and a quiver of arrows. Long distance combat had always been his thing (which was why he was so beaten up about Hailey being better at throwing knives than him) and he wasn’t going to let it slip away from him. Positioning himself a little away from Hailey, he nocked an arrow and was about to let it loose when-

“HICCUP!”

The familiar, angry scream made Theo jump and lower his bow, green eyes wide as he looked around. Hailey looked just as surprised. The siblings met gazes and in an instant had dropped their weapons to chase the source of the shout.

There Hiccup stood, confused and clearly having just turned his back on one of his stupid inventions. Astrid stood beside him, looking defiant, and marching towards them was...

”Snotlout,” Hailey grunted. “Figures.”

Regaining his composure, Hiccup tried at a smile. “Hey, Snotlout. Uh, what’s up?”

Snotlout looked furious. “What’s up? That’s all you have to say? Hiccup, I’m soaking wet!”

He wasn’t lying. From head to toe, the oh-so-manly man was drenched, water dripping from every fold in his clothes. Theo stifled a laugh, and he saw the corners of his father’s mouth twitch upwards too.

”Ah. Well, um...can’t say I can help you with that.”

”You can! You can get your stupid tribe under control! Had this masked kid come up behind me while I was showing Fishlegs how to tie up a boat - no, he didn’t already know how to! - and shoved me in! I swear, if I get my hands on him...”

Theo was confused. “Masked kid? Why would anyone need to wear a mask?” He turned to his sister, as if asking her, but Hailey looked just as lost as he did.

Hiccup suddenly looked stricken. “What about the boat?” Snotlout looked surprised. “It...it floated away.” The man suddenly deflated, as if realising what had happened for the first time.

”Was it our boat?” Astrid cut in, clearly catching on. Theo felt his heart drop in his chest. That was the boat they were going to take to see the dragons. They were supposed to be leaving tomorrow, and they’d already packed the boat.

Snotlout went an uncharacteristic shade of red. “Yeah. I think it was.” There was a thwack, and Theo was pleased to see his mother had lost none of her spunk over the years. Hiccup was already rushing off to the docks, no doubt to sort out another boat for them. Astrid was yelling at Snotlout, so Theo turned to Hailey.

”That boat took us days to pack. We won’t be able to leave until next week, at best,” Theo said miserably. Hailey didn’t look in the least bit miserable, though. In fact she was smiling. “Hailey?”

”What? Oh.” Hailey seemed to have noticed Theo was upset and wiped the smile off her face. “Yeah, it’s a- it’s a shame. Guess we’ll just have to wait.” And with that, she headed back towards the targets.

Theo wasn’t stupid. His sister was 19 now, and seemed to have literally no time for anything other than training to be the next Astrid. He didn’t see the appeal of it, honestly. Cleverness was much more appealing. Why have brawn when you could have brains?

Theo knew Hailey thought of these visits to Toothless as a waste of weeks that could be spent training. He, however, loved seeing the dragons. It was so refreshing, and they really were beautifully fascinating creatures, especially Light. She was graceful, a lot like a cat. Toothless was more like a dog, in Theo’s opinion. Not that he had ever owned one.

Theo began to wander off, walking around the village. He often did this, usually absent-mindedly. He’d get a few happy hello’s and a few kids would run in his path, but this never distracted Theo. He never ignored them, but never stopped thinking. A lot of people had been wondering recently who would be the next chief of the tribe. Some said Hailey, seeing as she’s the eldest, but it’s tradition for the son to become chief. Theo didn’t think Hailey minded, but this was a topic he thought of a lot when he had nothing better to do.

Either that or dragons. Why couldn’t he have been born at the same time as Hiccup? Then he could have experienced the years of joy with dragons as his father had. What was it like to have a bond with such a fearsome creature like a dragon?

Theo sighed. He’d reached the cliff overlooking the sea where he and his sister had been told so many stories about Toothless and his companions. Theo never really liked the sea - it’s vast, endless expanse scared him. But as long as he wasn’t thinking too hard about it or actually in the sea itself, Theo could manage.

The boy squinted his green eyes. The clouds were covering the horizon today, giving it a chilling sort of beauty. Theo shuddered, and he felt wrong. He didn’t know why, he just...felt wrong.

—

“Finn, I swear to the gods, if you don’t return this boat, I will kill you!”

Finn’s brother had been yapping ever since he’d shoved that burly Berkian into the water. Tom had always been the soft one. Finn rolled his eyes and yanked down hard on the sail, tying it off on a cleat before jumping back to the rudder to steer. “Yeah, yeah. Berk’ll get it back. But we needed a way to get to the hidden world - now we have one.”

Finn heard a smack, and guessed it was Tom facepalming. He’d done that a lot over these past five years. Ever since Finn and Tom were 13, they’d been travelling. Homeless and orphaned, the boys only had each other for company. Which was fine by Finn, but sometimes Tom clearly got sick of his twin’s recklessness.

Finally, Tom sat on a barrel, looking queasy. “Could we at least slow down a bit? I think I’m going to be sick.”

Finn made a face. “Don’t you dare throw up. I will throw you overboard.”

Another major difference. Finn loved the sea - Tom? Tom despised it.

”How do you even know the way to this dragon world anyway?” Tom groaned, clutching at his stomach desperately. He knew Finn really would throw him overboard if he was sick - Finn was all bark and all bite.

Finn shrugged. “I tailed the Haddocks quite a few times.”

”Finn!”

Finn shot a glare at Tom with his dark brown eyes. “Oh, bugger off. It’s not like it’s the worst thing I’ve done.”

Tom fell silent. They both knew Finn had done much worse to keep the two of them alive. And now they were looking for the dragons, because Finn knew this world needed them.

Dragons had all gone into hiding about twenty years ago. The world had been relatively peaceful, but Finn knew something that Tom didn’t, and he’d die before he let his brother know.

Deep in the Hidden World, there were, of course, the Furies. They weren’t what interested Finn, though. There were two dragons that nobody knew about. They were the living form of life and death. They lived a full life of one creature, and when that creature passed on they would take the shape of another. Finn wanted these dragons for one reason.

Life was able to gift life to those who needed it. It was said to have incredible powers, and to be the epitome of good.

Death was the opposite. To escape it, you had to be truly good in your soul. If attacked by death, chances of survival are slim, as there are few souls entirely clean of darkness. Legend had it that Death could only be controlled by that who had the darkest soul.

Finn had no bad intentions for either of these dragons. He’d loved the idea of dragon riders, and aspired to be one. He wanted to live alongside the beautiful creatures, and to watch the circle of their life take place. He wanted to protect them, like the Berkians. But he wasn’t a Berkian, and he had tried more than once to enter the tribe. He had failed.

Hiccup Haddock was a stubborn chief. He had a tight-knit tribe and was not willing to loosen that just for two homeless kids who thought they were extremely cool.

So Finn had taken it into his own hands. There was also a song he vaguely remembered a woman singing to him when he was very young, presumably his mother. It mentioned something about souls and the balance of the universe. Finn thought it was linked to this, and his main goal?

His main goal was to see if he could remember the rest of the song.


End file.
